


My little brother

by TheDarkGoddess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Drama, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sports, Stalking, Teen Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGoddess/pseuds/TheDarkGoddess
Summary: Diary-based story of a very popular and promiscuous teenager-girl who lives alone with her father and in a very short time gets both stepmother and new younger stepbrother. Both are very kind and everything seems just perfect. They soon start to function like a real family. But there is something odd about the new little brother, he just looks like he is hiding something. What is the dirty little secret of his?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is fictional and not based on real people. The content is meant for adult audiences. It contains some explicit sex descriptions of unusual sex compositions and acts and light violence. Reading on personal responsibility.

It all started when my father remarried. I’ve got a new mom and a new little brother… My real mom left us when I was still very young, she sent a postcard from France that she left to live with her new young lover, as her recent life was, due to having a small child, “too stressful” for her. Although I was living with my father alone, I never felt lonely and he was always taking care of me as his biggest precious.  
And so I grew up. I am now the tallest girl in my class and according to my view from above, pretty gifted. I inherited my perfect long straight shiny hair from my mom. My overall looks is also quite above the average. I am exceptionally good at sports so I always compete at school tournaments. Therefore…I am pretty popular with boys. Girls say I’m a man-eater. Well, it’s not exactly like that, I just don’t have that much luck with man. And even when I spot a perfect guy, I usually get bored of him very quickly…  
I often get bored of things quickly, it’s kind of part of my personality. I get excited over a new thing or hobby and soon forget about it. I rarely stick to things. I’m not really proud of it but I guess that’s also part of my mother’s inheritance. After all, I am still her child.  
My best friend is always amazed about my stories and she said I should write a diary or a book to memorise my experiences. I will give it a try, since my life became quite different when my father, after so many years, brought a new woman to the house and her son. 

September 19th: My new mother-to be came to eat dinner again with her son at our house. They seem to be very nice. I hope my father finally finds his happiness. 

September 30th: My new mother officially moved in with my new brother. I have only seen him a few times before. My little brother is about a year and half younger, but very tall for his age. I heard he went to international school really young and will be now attending lessons at our class. My school agreed to the age difference because he is really famous in local media. They describe him as the piano genius of the new age and my headmistress is a big fan of his. 

October 17th: I’m now living with my brother for few weeks. He is very nice to me, but he seems to be a bit odd, he acts like he desperately wants me to like him. He always argues with parents to make my favourite food, he moved in the small attic room beside mine although he was able to choose the big and comfy room in the second floor, he even offered me to clean my room, dirty clothes and take out my garbage...what a weirdo! I saw his room a few times, and it’s always perfectly arranged, so he must be a clean freak. Besides, I like to be in his company, he is always so happy just to sit beside me. Maybe he always wished to have a big sister and is now so happy to finally get one… It is not so bad to have a free cleaning lady and he is very good at maths and physics, so I often use him to help me learn. Having a little brother is not that bad after all.

October 23th: Yesterday I met a new guy. He seems to be somewhat different from my previous ones. He is a famous soccer player and he is one of the neighbour-school idols, perfectly built with strong legs and broad shoulders. He has big blue eyes and always wears a stylish haircut. I decided to go on a date with him on Saturday.

October 26th: He picked me up with his car. We went to a cinema to watch a new horror movie. He seemed quite nervous while I leaned on him, just how I like it. He drove me back as he promised. 

October 28th: One of my schoolmates saw us on Saturday in the car together and it seems that a new rummor about me dating a neighbour-school idol just started to spread. My little brother seems to be somewhat bothered by it. He said he will start attending MMA classes after holidays. Not really sure if he is trying to protect me or wants to be more popular himself. 

November 27th: I went shopping with my new idol-boyfriend. I picked some new pieces to refresh his image a bit. I also chose him a new haircut. He didn’t resist. I am quite good with these things and people often ask me for advices. 

November 29th: My funny little brother wants to become an idol! :ROFL  
He bought some similar clothes and he even cut his hair same as my boyfriend. Must be honest, he looks quite sexy recently. He seems to be also working on his body a lot, his muscles became much more visible. He is still a bit skinny though, but he put on quite some weight from when I saw him first time. My female classmates seem to notice the change and now they are all over him.

December 2nd: I went shopping with my best friend, she also has a new boyfriend. That boy she was all over him from the first year finally noticed her. We bought some sexy underwear in case there will be the right oportunity to wear them.

December 10th: My new idol-boyfriend picked me up after school for a trip. He was driving for some time and seemed very nervous. I knew he was planning something to surprise me. He took me to hot-springs. He reserved a room with a private spring and he fed me with my favourite dessert- strawberries with chocolate. We started to make out in the hot spring and ended up sleeping the whole night after having an amazing sex. 

December 11th: I end up skipping school and my teacher called my father that I was missing on class. He was very angry when I came home. My little brother also looked terribly irritated whole day. He is worrying too much, I am almost 18 years old. 

December 13th: My dad said he has been worried by my present behaviour. He said he is leaving with his wife for a new year to take a small vacation for a few days and is now not sure if they can let me stay alone with my brother. He then decided to keep the plans and said any of my friends can come to our house while they are gone, but I need to promise not to leave the neighbourhood and also take care of my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

December 23rd: My dad and new mom left for vacation. I prepared some futons for the living room and invited some friends and boyfriend to sleep over. They brought a lot of alcohol. My brother didn’t want to drink and was checking me out all night...he was terribly annoying, almost like my dad was still home. I drank quite a lot and I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. My boyfriend was still deeply sleeping beside me. I was already sober, but had a terrible headache due to the cheap alcohol I drank. I put on someone’s sun glasses from the table beside to lessen the burden of the light. I went to my private bathroom upstairs to release my bladder, when somebody opened the door in front of me. It was my little brother wearing just a small towel. He almost screamed in shock (what would most definitely scare others who were still sleeping and worsen my headache) and I somehow reacted covering his mouth with my hand pushing him with my body to the wall.   
I loosened my hand and put sunglasses off and pet his wet hair with my hand to comfort him. I checked him out a bit. He was quite cute and his body developed so much in the last weeks it was almost hard to believe. He was blushing all over, maybe he felt embarrassed because he wasn’t used to being topless in front of girls. So innocent! :LOL   
But then I realised something wasn’t right with his reaction, he looked much too nervous for a grown up and I noticed that I feel something rock hard touching my body. I was leaning on my brother’s naked body, towel fell off long before and his thing obviously reacted. I was so shocked I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to scold him, when I felt his hands grabbing my hair while he forced his thong between my lips. It somewhat felt unusually nice doing it with him so I forgot my previous shock and went with a flow. My head wasn’t working well and I started feeling really dizzy.

December 24th: I woke up on my futon, still feeling dizzy. My cute boyfriend was lying beside me grabbing my left boob. Such a typical perv! :xD My brother was sleeping on a futon beside my legs with one of my female friends grabbing his hand. So it was just one of my weird dreams… I felt relieved. It was just one of my dark fantasies. My stomach was growling and I went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. I felt kind of sick….and dizzy. I was losing my stand and start falling when I felt strong grip from behind. It was my boyfriend holding half of my weight: “You need to hold yourself when you drink, you really drank too much yesterday!” He seated me on a bench and prepared my breakfast. He is a good boy after all.   
We were cuddling on a futon the rest of the day. My friends already left. There was still some alcohol untouched. I took a few sips in secret while my boyfriend called his parents. It was a really strong one. I was almost immediately drunk. He came back slightly annoyed by his mom and throw himself beside me. He was wearing a thin white shirt which was wet from his sweat and it looked almost transparent. My brother went to his room before and I felt kind of horny looking at his exposed body. I leant on him and start kissing his neck. He complained I was drunk again, but it didn’t take long when he gave up his sober fighting spirit and just went with a flow, putting away my clothes one after another, kissing my neck and shoulders and moving to my already hard nipples, gently biting them with his teeth and sucking like there was something going to come out. After some time, he moved lower, through my belly to my most delicate part. I couldn’t resist letting out some moans of pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

December 25th: I woke up late. I was alone on my futon, still naked, covered with a warm blanket. I looked through the window, it was heavily snowing. I grabbed some clothes that were lying near in a hurry to put on and find my boyfriend. “No point of hurrying, he already left” I heard the my brothers voice from behind me. I blushed and pulled my blanket on to cover myself: “What…what are you doing here? Why didn’t you say you are here?!” “You didn’t ask.” “But you were watching me getting dressed??? Why were you watching me??? You perv!” I shouted on him. “So should I have been watching when you were undressing“, he laughed: “I am not a pervert, but I am not even 17 years old, what do you expect of me? Of course I will use a chance to look if I get one.” I sobbed: ”You are so mean! You don’t even understand how embarrassed I feel because my brother saw me naked!”  
He turned away, still laughing: “So I should have been screaming at you that time when you took of my towel? Why you panic so much for little things like this, you are far from a virgin, you should be a little more relaxed now. Well, just put on something, I made you breakfast. Don’t let it get cold.”  
He left to the kitchen. I pulled my clothes on and moved myself to the dining room. The smell of fresh bread and espresso filled my nostrils. The look was even more amazing: chia pudding with mango, scrambled eggs with prosciutto and vegetables and something that I later identified was a dessert made from forest fruits and Greek yoghurt. I ran to the table and start stuffing myself with things. I noticed my brother on the door watching me with a big smile: “No need to hurry, sis. We have time. We can’t go anywhere in that snow. The roads are blocked. Your boyfriend just caught the last time when it was still possible to move. BTW, if it’s not enough I have some more prepared, just say.”  
I was much calmer now. I kept on stuffing myself, though. The food he made was just too good to resist. He kept watching me smiling. I dared to take little time to study his facial features, I never did it before although he moved in quite long ago. I noticed before he has big blue child-like eyes, but he also has such wonderfully long eyelashes. He almost looks like a girl. His cheek and jaw are however quite sharp looking. He has relatively light complexion, but he doesn’t look too pale. He knows how to make a lovely smile. His lips are quite big and thick and they really feel quite soft too. I blushed, thinking about what happened that night. He noticed and laughed: “What the hell are you thinking, my Hentai Sis?” I tried to imagine some excuses, but somehow couldn’t get any useful idea: “I…I was thinking what you must think about me, as I am stuffing myself with food like this…” I blushed again, knowing this didn’t sound very convincing.  
He threw me a straight look into my eyes and put on a barely noticeable wicked smile: “Oh really, sis? You know, when I see you lying me like this, it just makes me want to bully you more.”  
He stood up: ”More coffee? ” I nodded. “Espresso again? Or do you maybe wanna try cappuccino or latte macchiato? I worked in a really good cafeteria for a few months when I had a fight with my mom and went leaving on my own. I make a really delicious foam, you know. ”  
He acted like nothing happened for the rest of the day. He cleaned around the house. I was watching the snow filling up the ground. There was at least about a meter already, it was impossible to go anywhere. “I went shopping and made an emergency stock while you two were still sleeping, so we won’t be hungry. It should be enough for 3 or 4 weeks, so you don’t need to worry.”  
He left for a second and come back with a plate filled with big piece of salmon and some cooked potatoes with mangold: “You should eat something, sister. You lost some weight.” I turned my head: “I was always like that.” He laughed:” You have too much sex, so you lost some fat.” “Don’t mock me virgin brother. ”I looked down at my legs and belly trying to study if there was really any difference.” He broke out in lough: “Your tits sister, they shrank.” I burst out: “What? They didn’t! You f*cking idiot! Perv! Why the hell you are even looking at them?” I felt so angry and he was just started laughing more. “Just eat up sis. They still look quite fine to me.” “Aaaaarrrrgh, I will kill you! Just get out.”

I went sleeping soon after. After few hours I noticed the air felt a bit cold. I try to stuff myself in blanket but it just got worse in time. The central heating wasn't working. The air was freezing…


	4. Chapter 4

December 26th: It was just after midnight when my brother came to woke me up: “I’m sorry, the heating doesn’t work. You were shaking.“ I noticed white condense fog around the air I just exhaled. It must have been really cold. He continued after a short pause: “I checked it already. There is no way we can fix it right now and there is no way we can go out. I was thinking what to do. I found a few things in the house that might help us warm up a little and electricity still works. According to what I found, for now the best for us is to both move to the bathroom. There is additional heater that works on electricity which I already turned on. Unfortunately it’s not enough to heat it up to a pleasant temperature, but at least there is not freezing. I already moved all blankets I found from my and parents’ room inside, so let’s quickly go there. “ I nodded still shaking and let him cover me with my winter coat he was holding for me. We moved to the bathroom. There was not much usable space on the floor so he used the bath tub. Fortunately we had a really big one. The inside was covered with thick blankets and there were many more beside to cover with. He helped me move under and stuffed himself beside me. It was really crowdy, but at least it felt a little warmer. But it was impossible to sleep in my coat so I throw it over and wrapped myself under the blankets. It was still a bit cold though. It took a little longer than usual but I was really tired and I felt asleep anyway. 

My dreams were nice and they felt so real. I dreamt about having his hands and body all tightly wrapped around mine. The warm feeling was really realistic. We were sleeping like that for hours and then I felt his hands grabbing and squeezing my tits. The hell….why is he so perverted even in my own dreams. His hands wouldn’t stop and it started to feel hot. I tried to rescue my body from his grip, but there was no use, his hand even slipped lower, under my pants. His fingers were moving under my pants and my body started to react too sincerely. My conscious told me I need to reduce the intensity of my wild dreams, before my real brother notices my state. I had wild dreams quite often and I even woke up wet sometimes, but those produced extremely real feeling. I somewhat couldn’t take of his hands so I come to an idea of using my elbow. “F*ck! Are you crazy???” he shouted. His hands went off and I smiled to myself. And then I started to feel cold again and it woke me up in seconds. 

I looked around and saw him standing, covering himself with one of the blankets.  
“Are you OK? Did something happen?” I asked. He threw me an angry look: “First you hit me and now you are asking if I’m all right? Will you next time push me through the window and ask if it hurts?” So I really hit him. I blushed: ”I thought I was just dreaming, I didn’t know that my body will really move.” He leaned over above me, looking straight in my eyes: ”You are such a lying b*tch, sis. Now acting so innocent after rubbing yourself against my body…so are you suggesting that was part of my dreams? “ “I wouldn’t do something like that. It’s your pervy mind,” I blushed and try to move my head away. He blocked my move with his hand, holding it into his direction, I noticed he was really pissed. His grip was strong and I felt almost scared what he will do to me. He closed his eyes for a second and continued with a slightly more gentle tone: “Can you please stop acting like nothing happened? I am pretty sure your body remembers and don’t say you didn’t enjoy it. Your nipples were so obviously hard. Should I give you some more evidence?” I felt his fingers forcefully entering my mouth. I pushed his hand away, embarrassed as I realised it wasn’t just a dream: “What the hell are you doing?” He pulled himself back up: “Nothing. I am just giving you some evidence, since you are denying.” I knew there’s no point of acting like nothing happened. I looked down: “I had some weird dreams, someone was attacking me.”  
He started to lough: “You dreamt that I was trying to rape you? Are you even aware how load were your moans? And you weren’t seriously resisting it, you didn’t put any strength in your attempts.” “Why would I ever dream about you, you narcissistic creep?!” I shouted. He throw me an evil grin: “You were calling out my name. I don’t believe you know anyone else with that name, darling. It is very rare here around.” I covered pulled blanket over my head. He climbed under the blanket again, this time facing me and it felt much warmer in a moment. He searched for my hands in the dark and adjusted them on the edge of his neck, I was still so ashamed to forget that I totally forgot that I should be resisting. “Do you want to dream about getting raped or just getting your pussy eaten up next time?” he whispered gently. I knew he was mocking me. I wasn’t really angry, but I felt a sudden impulse to save my virtue and pulled my hands away: “You shouldn’t be touching me that way, you are my brother!” “But I am not your real brother, we are not blood-related.” “How can you say that, I was so happy to finally have a relative!” Long painful silence… “Sorry, no matter how much I try, I can’t see you as my sister. But it seems like you don’t see things same way. So I won’t force you. I will tell mother I am moving away as soon as they come back.” I didn’t want him to go away, I whined: “Why can’t you just act like my brother?” “Because I can’t!” he shouted: “I am attracted to you way too much. If I continue to stay beside you I’m gonna loose it one day.”

Silence…I didn’t know what to say to that, nor did he. The air under the blanket warmed up and I felt asleep while thinking.


End file.
